


Father's Little Angel

by NotYourAverageAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageAngel/pseuds/NotYourAverageAngel





	Father's Little Angel

"Good Morning Father!" I boasted. I skipped up the aisle of pews to the chancel.

There he was. Standing at the podium, presumably reading the verses we would be studying today. His hair, smooth and jet black cascaded like an ink pool, down past his ears and rested on his shoulders. 

His liturgical robe was black with red detailing sewn into it, the letters "K.R." standing out the most. His beautiful rosemary around his neck glistened in the sun. He stood tall, with pride and grace, like he'd fallen from heaven himself.

"Good Morning, Child. You're quite earlier than usual for a simple Sunday School session."

He walked around the podium and down the cream chancel steps. He had his bible clutched in his hands and against his chest.

"I know Father, but that is the best way to serve God, no? God should always be on your mind, Father."

He smiled and nodded gracefully. "Of course, Hailey. I appreciate you coming in early. We've got maybe 15 minutes before Sunday School begins. Would you like to help me set up?"

"Of course I would," I smiled. 

I was infatuated with Pastor Ren. He made me feel special. I was his little helper. The handiest one out there. Father made sure to take care of me. Whether I was upset, mad, sad, or anything in between, he always guided me down the right path and made life worth serving God.

He led me down the hallway towards the storage room. This was a near regular occurrence. Whether it be a Sunday, Monday, or Friday, I always arrived early in hopes of alone time with Father. 

"Father?" I asked.

"Yes, Hailey?"

We turned the corner and continued down the hall.

"Why does Lady Ren never come to the Sunday School sessions?"

Father Ren was married. I have always detested that. I wish I could come before her, but Father is so in love with her that he can never put me first.

"Lady Ren needs a break from church sometimes," he said.

"She must not love the Lord as much then.."

He turned to me with an angered look on his face. "Do not speak about the First Lady in such a manner. She loves the Lord as much as I do, if not more. You have no business speaking about the convictions of my wife."

My brows furrowed and I frowned a bit, looking down. "I'm sorry Father. I had no intent to offend you, nor your wife. I was just simply curious."

He turned back, his hair flowing in the breeze. 

"You're all right dear. But remember, the Lord doesn't approve of slander especially against his servants."

"Of course Pastor.." I nodded.

We had finally reached the storage room. I grabbed the communion table while Father Ren grabbed the juice and wafers from the frigidaire.

My skirt, white with purity flew with the wind. It slowly rode up here and there, but never too much for Father to see my lace.

As we walked down the hall, I stared out the windows. The church was regularly tended to. The grass was cut and flourishing with green, the bushes were trimmed and the debris was blown off of the church steps.

Vines wrapped around the pillars. I thought about how nice and secure the vines were wrapped around the pillars. I imagined them as though the vines were Pastor's hands and the pillars were my neck...

Father didn't know how bad I was. Sometimes, I did things so risky, things he'd call me a sinner for. 

Often, during his sermons, I'd listen to him boast about the meaning of verses, and I'd be wet with arousal, just hearing his powerful voice. I would get so nervous after service, terrified that that would be the time where he would finally smell the arousal on me while asking me to help him out.

Even now I was wet.

My blouse was white and thin, only slightly showing my chest, and with the wind blowing all throughout the house of God, my nipples were tearing through my shirt.

"Pastor, it's cold in here," I whined, pushing the table down the hall.

"I could close some of the windows if you'd like, but if some of your friends complain about the temperature, I might have to open them back up."

"That's fine Pastor."

I honestly would prefer if he was in front of me so he could open the doors for me, but we weren't there quite yet.

I could feel his stare, piercing onto my bottom.

I know Father has indecent thoughts about me sometimes. He always tries to play it off, but I know. Sometimes, he gets hard when he looks at me. I don't mind though. Being a newly 18-year-old girl with a decent body, it was hard not noticing stares from men. 

But I love when he stares at me. I loved knowing that my body grabbed his attention.

My face wasn't that pretty. I hated my nose the most on my face. It was big in comparison to my ears. My ears were small and pointed, like those of a demon. 

My mother had always joked about, telling me that there was no way God had given me life with ears like mine.

Father liked them though. One time, I showed him my cross earrings, and he told me I looked pretty in them. That's my most favorite compliment from him.

My eyes were wide and brown, and my jawline was sharp. My face was nearly slender, especially when I hadn't eaten for the day.

Pastor would always tell me to eat a little more than I do, so of course, I listen. 

I kept walking down the hall, slightly bent and pushing the table until we reached the doors.

I turned and Father looked up at me.

"Can you open the doors please?"

His eyelid fluttered and he took a breath in. 

"Yes.. yes of course." 

He walked around me and opened the doors. I pushed the table until it was in its normal area.

Father Ren placed the wafers and juice down carefully and turned to me. 

"Good job, honey, thank you for being such an angel."

My heart fluttered, as it always did when he called me an angel or any other sweet pet name. 

"Of course, Sir." I blushed.

He smiled and set down his bible. 

"We've got.." he lifted the cuff of his robe and peered at his watch. "About 7 more minutes until anyone arrives."

7 minutes is enough time to "arrive" if you try your best.

"What should we do then?"

"How about I give you a small blessing as a token of my appreciation?"

"Of course, I'd treasure that."

He waged his finger at me in a "come here" motion. I stepped up onto the chancel with him as he grabbed the holy oil off of his podium and twisted the cap off, setting it down gently.

While he lowered his finger into the bottle, he began muttering prayers and rubbing the liquid on my forehead.

I loved his fingers. His hand was soft, but his fingers were rough and his palms were callused from gripping the podium all the time. He always made sure to keep his hands moisturized. They always smelled like a mix of flowers and apples, like fall.

"God, I pray that you anoint this oil in Your heavenly name. I pray that You cleanse it of any defilement in it or upon it, and that You make it holy for the work of Your glory. May this be done in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

I want you to defile me, sir. I want to see you in all of your glory.

His voice made me shudder. It was deep, oozing with unintentional sultry and I loved it. I dreamed of it, I praised it, I craved it.

"Amen. Thank you, Father."

"Of course my child."

I began to hear the roar of an engine and people talking outside of the church doors.

"There's your peers. Why don't you go and get settled down on one of the pews? Please have your bible ready in hand."

"Yes Sir."

I walked and sat down at the pew in the front row. I grabbed the pearl white bible I brought and opened it to the book mark I had it in. 

Matthew 5:27 to 5:28.

"Thou shalt not commit adultery: 28 But I say unto you, That whosoever looketh. on a woman to lust after her hath committed. adultery with her already in his heart."

My peers began piling into the house. "Hailey!!" 

My head twisted to meet the face calling my name.

"Alesia, hi!" I smiled, giving her a hug.

I didn't really like anyone here. They all took advantage of the kindness Father Ren gave out.

"You're always so early haha!" 

Everyone was used to seeing me first. 

I smiled at the cute boy in front of me.

His name was Dylan. He was like every Dylan. Basic, egotistical, and an asshole, but nonetheless, he was a cute Dylan.

He sat next to me.

"I know, the early bird gets the worm right?"

At least I had hoped to get the worm..

"That is true."

Everyone had finally taken their seats. The church was clamoring. I watched as Father Ren opened up his bible and cleared his throat, gathering the attention of all the others.

Father had begun getting into his sermon when Dylan tapped me.

I looked at him with annoyance. "Yes?"

"You should let me have your number."

I looked at him with confusion. "Why would I do that? Do I look dumb?"

"No.." he said, looking me up and down, "You look delectable."

I blinked at him in near disgust.

"You are aware that we are in the house of God, correct?"

I turned back and looked at Pastor.

"Don't tell me you genuinely believe in God."

I turned my head back to him in bewilderment. "I do, why does it feel like you don't?"

He cracked a smile and snuffled a laugh. "So you actually believe in some fairy tale and an imaginary sky daddy?"

"That's disrespectful. Why are you even here If you feel that way?"

"The same reason you and everyone else is here. My parents force me to come. They think some imaginary 'almighty being' will 'save me' from smoking weed."

"I come here voluntarily, doofus."

"Wow, that's weird.. "

I could feel my cheeks burning in anger. "You're weird, you fu-"

"AHEM."

Dylan and I both looked up to find Pastor Ren turning red with an annoyed and irritated look on his face. 

"Would you guys like to continue your conversation or will you let me recommence the sermon?"

My fists balled in anger. Of course, this idiot got me in trouble.

"I'm so sorry Father," I whispered. This was embarrassing. This kid got me in trouble nearly every other week, and I fell for it every single time.

I looked down and bounced my leg.

"My apologies Father, I was just helping her find her verse."

"Be quieter please, it doesn't take 5 minutes to find a verse that you were already on, Ms. Renee."

I cringed when he said my last name. I hated disappointing him. I hated disappointing anyone in general, but mostly him.

"Yes Sir."

...

Pastor Ren had continued until Sunday School was over and the others were heading home.

I was helping Pastor pack everything back up and put everything away.

"I don't appreciate the way you were acting with that boy again."

"I'm sorry Father, he likes to press my buttons and test my patience and it's annoying."

"You constantly tolerate it though. Tell him it does not please you."

"I've tried Father, but he is so persistent in gaining something more than a friendship with me. I hate him."

" Hate is a strong, evil word Hailey. Don't forget Mathew 5:44, dear. Pray for your enemies. Do not hate them."

"I know Father.. I'm sorry."

Yet again, I was pushing the table whilst Father was behind me. He had never closed the windows, as I assume he had forgotten. 

The wind was blowing harder than ever and I had an ever-growing fear that my skirt would lift and show my arousal.

And then it happened.

I felt the wind slap against my ass, blowing through the thin fabric onto the wetness of the material. 

I let out a small yelp as I heard Father gasp. I turned around quickly to hide my indecency. His face was beet red and he was staring at the floor. 

"I must've forgotten to close the windows, my apologies.."

I turned back shyly. "It's fine Father, I should've known better than to wear a skirt knowing what the forecast was for today."

I continued down the hallway, even more slick with arousal now. Father had seen my indecency and had gotten nervous because of it.

The silence was loud. I could hear the howling of the wind, but my heartbeat was louder. 

We made it to the storage room. I turned to Father in shock once I noticed his throbbing bulge. It was big, intimidating, especially in the eyes of a virgin like me.

"Father.. are.. are you okay?"

Father looked me in my eyes, clearly trying to remain pure in the house of God.

"Yes. I'm fine. You should go now."

I swallowed, looking him in his eyes, then his crotch. 

I bit my lip, in a nervous way and looked down.

"I'm sorry about earlier.. I should've worn a sweater around my waist.."

"Tis but not your fault dear," he muttered, looking off to the side.

I stood, staring at the floor in silence.

I ached to have him in my mouth. To help relieve him of his aching worries.

"You cannot tell anyone about this. Please."

"Yes, Father. I would never, I'm sure it was an involuntary body action, right? That happens all the time."

"Yes.." he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh no, I'm not uncomfortable at all Father," I reassured.

His cock twitched in his pants.

"O-okay.. you should go now."

"Well, aren't you going to come Father?"

"What?"

"Are you going to come?"

I scratched my arm as he stared at me.

"You usually walk me out hah.."

"Oh, yes.. well, I need to hurry and get home tonight, but I have some planning to do.."

"Oh, alright.." 

He slightly nodded, readjusting himself.

"I'll be going now..have a wonderful weekend, Pastor.."

"Of course dear, I'll see you Monday.."

I walked out of the storage room, with my heart pounding. I had never addressed him in that manner before, calling him out for his hard-on. Usually I would pretend like I didn't notice when he would accidentally brush up against me. 

As I was walking down the hallway, I heard his zipper. I wanted so desperately to go back in there and suck his cock, but I knew that would be an uncomfortable situation. That would ruin our relationship.

Once I made it back into the Sanctuary, I grabbed my belongings and walked out for the day. 

...

On the bus ride home, I found my mind wandering back to Pastor Ren. I thought of him jacking his dick to the memory of my wet cunt, cumming all over the linoleum tiling. I could only imagine the sound of his moans, raspy, desperate. 

I knew that he was a virgin. He had kept his purity in the name of God. Even the woman he married was a virgin herself, although we don't know that for sure with the way she carried herself..

He and I had the opportunity to lose our purity to each other, but his love and loyalty to his wife and God forbid him from doing so. 

I loved how he towered over me. He stood at a whopping 6 feet and 2 inches, while I stood at 5'3".

I would imagine him stuffing me, over and over again, just fucking me up against the wall while I scream out and beg him to fill me with his seed.

The bus stopped by the townhomes close to mine. Mr. Ren lived over in this row while I lived further down.

Mrs. Ren's car was parked next to the empty spot where Mr. Ren's car would be. Usually, he would've been home by now.

I continued walking and had finally made my way home. I placed my key in the handle and opened the door. I walked inside and noticed my mom on the couch, drinking her tea.

"Hi Momma, I'm home from Sunday School."

"Hi baby," she said, not turning around. 

"How was the service?"

"It went well, we learned some new things and Pastor Ren gave us some verses to study, but it was really nice."

"That's good baby, vI'm glad you enjoy church."

"Of course I do, mom," I chuckled.

I went upstairs, into my room. My pussy was pulsing, just begging to be touched. I threw my things,to the ground and set my bible on my night stand, climbing under the covers of my bed. 

I opened my phone and went straight to my camera roll while sticking my hand into my skirt. I rubbed my clit over the rough, patterned fabric.

I scrolled to the image of Pastor and I together. I zoomed in on his face, rubbing myself quicker, letting out small moans. I let every lewd thought that I'd ever had of him enter my mind once more. The underlying fact that I was the cause of his bulge today was the most wonderful thing.

I imagined him calling me his dirty little angel while he used my mouth as a vessel for his cum. I imagined him groaning, telling me that he loved me while he fucked me so sweetly.

I could feel a pit of sin building up inside of me as I got closer and closer to my high. 

"Kylo.." I moaned.

I grinded into my own hand, aching so badly in ways I never knew I could. 

"Please God.."

I imagined him on his knees, tasting my purity in the purest form, kissing me gently, until I came.

"Fuck fuck fuck," I moaned, cumming, soiling my panties. I climbed out of bed, pulling my panties off and gathering clothes for a shower. 

...

After my shower, I settled into bed. I grabbed my bible, praying to God for forgiveness, knowing that I had sinned. I felt guilty, dirty. 

I wondered about Pastor. I wondered if he was home now, sitting in his bathroom trying to quietly masturbate and hide his moans from his poor poor wife. Not that I cared enough about her to truly feel bad for her.

I contemplated calling him or texting him, but that would only cause trouble, and the last thing I wanted to do was that because such would have him taken away from me.

I finally turned on my side and fell asleep for the night.

...

"So you want my cock? What a dirty little sinner you are," he chuckled. "You dream of my cock, you wish for my cock, you crave my cock, like a dirty little depraved slut."

"I'm sorry Pastor, I kn-"

"Don't apologize dear. There's no need for apologizing when Father Ren is right here to save you."

He stood behind me. His hands ran down from my shoulders to my hands as he took them in his own.

"All your desires can be fixed, my dear. I'm here to save you.."

My heart pounded in my chest over and over again. 

"Here to save me?" I repeated.

"Yes baby.. here to save you.."

He slid his hand up my blouse, grabbing and massaging my breast. 

"Moan for Father Ren," he whispered. 

I shivered at this closeness.

Here I was, at his desk, while he was groping me in his liturgical robe. Something about that robe always shouted "Power", and I loved it. I loved that he had full control over me.

"Father Ren adores his little angel.. so sweet for him.. so submitting.."

I jumped when I felt his lips on my neck.

"Kylo.."

I felt a harsh smack on my pussy.

"You address me as Father. You'll earn the privilege to call me by my name once I free you of your sins."

"Yes Father," I whimpered. 

"Good girl," he whispered. His voice dripped with ecstasy, venomous words cutting and pinching my skin.

"The Lord forgives all that accept and acknowledge that they have sinned. Do you accept and acknowledge that you're a sinner?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Prove it. Say, 'Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have been a bad, bad little deviant, and I deserve to be punished for my sins in order to be forgiven by the Lord.' and make sure you mean it."

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have been a bad little deviant, and I deserve to be punished for my sins in order to be forgiven by the Lord.' "

"I know.." he whispered. "I'll fix you.."

He bunched my skirt up onto my hips.

"You have got to stop wearing these devilish undergarments, they only make things harder for me dear.."

"I'm sorry Father..."

"Don't be," he whispered.

His hands guided and massaged my ass softly.

Please.. please.. 

He continued, playing with the hem of my lace. "White.. the strongest sign of purity yet here you are with soiled panties.."

Please take my purity, I want to give myself to you Father..

"Oh? You wish to give yourself to me?"

My heart raced and my mind grew blank.

"W-what?"

"I thought I heard you say, 'Please take my purity, I want to give myself to you Father'," he mocked.

"No I didn't."

How?

"Oh but you did," he ran his fingers through my hair, grabbing my roots and yanking my head back.

I moaned out of shock and pleasure. 

His golden eyes stared into mine. They were like inky pools the gates of heaven had been created from.

"In this naughty, slutty little head of yours you did..."

I could feel him rubbing his bulge against my ass. That was the only thing on my mind. Having him fill me up. 

"You want me to fill you with every last drop of my holy seed, don't you??"

He let my head go, kissing my neck yet again and grinding himself into my ass.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh dear... you're always so naive.. someone as high up as I should be granted such things as powers, right?"

"I suppose.." 

I felt him rest his chin ion my head while he slid his hands down the front of my panties.

"Do you want me to help you rid your sins?"

"Yes Father.."

"Then let me do my holy work.."

His hand slithered into my panties and found it's way to my entrance.

"So bare down here, so nice and soft, just as an angel should feel.."

His finger traced light circles on the outside of my entrance, then slid up in one wet digit to my clit.

"And as presumed, you're soaked in sin... it's okay though.."

His index finger barely put enough pressure on my clit, but it was enough to make me try to thrust into his hand.

Another harsh smack was sent straight to my clit.

"Oh!" I moaned.

"Keep from succumbing to your temptations, as I do everyday with you in my church."

He applied more pressure, making my knees nearly buckle. 

I could feel my climax building up more and more.

"F-Father.. please.."

"That's it dear, let go of those sins.. this is only one of the few, but this one will be enough for a day, I suppose."

I began writhing against him, but his body was built like a massive stone wall. Not once did he budge. 

"Father.. Father!!" I cried out.

"That's it my little angel, spew out those sins into my hands so I can cast them back to Hell where they belong."

I gripped his robe, my grip was fierce, more than I'd ever imagined.

"Ren's little angel.." he whispered.

"His."

...

I woke up in fright. I was sweating, panting and I felt hot. I opened the window and sat in front of it.

What type of dream was that? It felt so real.

I was scared. I checked my phone. It's was 2:23 am. I texted Pastor Ren.

Pastor Ren, I'm terrified for my well-being and for my mind. I've had dark, sexual dreams and they felt very real.. almost too real.

2:25 am

I laid back down in bed, but never closing my eyes out of fear that I'd have those dreams again. Those things Father said in my dream scared me, not out of fear but out of the fact that I was so turned on by them.

Hello child, would you like to confess to me over the phone or in church?

2:34 am

Over the phone, please.

2:34 am

I called him, not waiting for a response from him.

He quickly answered sounding very tired.

"Hailey?"

His voice, as usual, sounded like sex on a cloud.

"Father I'm so sorry to wake you at such hours but I'm scared."

He cleared his throat and I heard him sit up.

"What happened dear?"

"I had.. an evil dream.."

"Can you provide detail dear?"

I took a deep breath in and out.

"I had.. a sexual dream."

"A wet dream.."

"Yes.."

"That's natural dear, it happens."

"I know Father, but the contents of said dream are scary."

"How come?"

"Because they were about freeing me from my sins."

"Sins? What sins?"

I heard him shuffling to his door, leaving his room and closing the door behind him. 

"I cannot speak on them Father, for I am too ashamed of them."

"It is okay, God forgives all, as do I. I would never judge you.."

I fidgeted in my bed, swallowing thickly.

"Are you sure Father Ren? I don't want to lose my relationship with you over something out of my control."

"Of course not dear, that would never happen. Now tell me."

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have had.. dark desires for my Pastor, knowing very well that he is a happily married man in the arms of Christ."

Father was silent. I couldn't even hear him breathing. I could feel myself panicking.

He probably thought I was disgusting.

That I was a devilish obstacle in his path.

"Continue.." he whispered finally.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I have had troubling thoughts running through my head when I'm near Father Ren."

"Tell me what those thoughts are."

"They are thoughts of Father defiling me in horrible ways, calling me derogatory words.."

"Such as?"

"Father, I'd be cursing if I were to say them.."

"You're exempt this one time."

"Um.. calling me his dirty little angel, his dirty slut, his filthy little cumslut, his cumdump. Things of that nature.."

I heard him breathing heavily. 

"O-okay. What else can you tell me about this dream?"

"Father Ren.." I hesitated.

"Tell me so I can help you child."

"You were in it Father. You were trying to help rid me of my sinful thoughts."

"I thought it was a sex dream?"

"It is, Father.."

"Oh.. forgive me. Continue then.."

"You touched me all over Father. In places I never thought you ever would. You told me you were helping me get rid of my sins. The.. the words that came from your mouth.. they made me shamefully wet."

I heard nothing but a grunt from Pastor Ren. 

"Pastor..?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No my dear, I can help you. Prayers and a blessing shall be brought upon you come Monday."

"Please don't be upset Father."

He breathed in and out.

"Be not afraid my dear. I'm not ashamed nor disappointed. I'm happy you trust me so much to confess something so salacious." 

"Of course. I trust you, Pastor. With my life."

"Good. I'll have to hear more of this later on as I have to spend today writing up plans but fret not. We will come to a solution for this, my child."

"Yes Pastor, thank you so much. I know this was very unethical, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Get some sleep dear, but not before you send your prayers and ask for forgiveness from God."

"Yes Father."

"Give thanks to the Lord for He is good."

"His mercy endures forever."

"Your sins are forgiven. Go in peace."

"Thanks be to God," I whispered. I hung the phone up after that, settling on my knees on the floor.

"Lord Jesus, for too long I've kept you out of my mind. I know that I am a sinner and that I cannot save myself. No longer will I close the door when I hear you knocking. By faith I gratefully receive your gift of salvation. I am ready to trust you as my Lord and Savior. Thank you, Lord Jesus, for coming to earth. I believe you are the Son of God who died on the cross for my sins and rose from the dead on the third day. Thank you for bearing my sins and giving me the gift of eternal life. I believe your words are true. Come into my heart, Lord Jesus, and be my Savior. Amen."

I stood up and climbed into bed. I settled in, feeling tired once more.

I hoped that Father would find it in his heart to help me. I was disgusted with my mind, disgusted that I found so much pleasure in a false reality with my Pastor. I had expected a reprimand from Father, but instead, one was not received. 

I was happy Pastor was as understanding as he was, for had he not been, I would've had my whole world collapse.

Even though service was just a day away, I was as nervous as a demon attending a baptism.

I imagined the awkwardness of the coming conversation between the Priest and I. Having to speak on my sinful wishes and desires.

All I know is that it is imperative that I remain calm and cooperative for him.

I tried to let myself succumb to sleep yet again. My mind raced with random thoughts, trying to ignore anything about the dreams I had.

I imagined Kylo lying here with me, comforting me, telling me that I wasn't a sinner, that I was a good angel, that I wasn't just some insolent idiot for my fascination and infatuation in him. 

I imagined his rough, but also flushed, soft hands stroking my hair as he hummed the soft hymn of a thousand birds, beautifully into my ear. 

My heart stopped thumping harshly as I imagined a beautiful, sunny meadow and Pastor Ren sitting in the middle of it in casual clothing, beckoning me over to sit and relax in the warm summer breeze with him as we read the love verses in the Holy Bible.

As he caressed me and pulled me into his chest, I smiled, taking in the flowers and butterflies, along with Kylo's rugged beauty. 

I was happy here, just as I always was.

+FATHER REN+

NotYourAverageAngel

~


End file.
